


[podfic] What A Stranger Sees

by Annapods



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Getting Together, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: The Earth-2 STAR labs scientists think Cisco and Harry are together. They have to be, right?Written byPopkin16.





	[podfic] What A Stranger Sees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What A Stranger Sees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376450) by [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/pseuds/popkin16). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/wass) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h2o63y6bjmar1z9/%5BDCTV%5D%20What%20A%20Stranger%20Sees.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h2o63y6bjmar1z9/%5BDCTV%5D%20What%20A%20Stranger%20Sees.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for KDHeart’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Popkin16 for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 **Credits:** [Chemistry Laboratory RMIT Building 7](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Chemistry_Laboratory_RMIT_Building_7.jpg) by Wikipedia Commons user Ozarch

 


End file.
